The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal device, and more particularly to a portable terminal device in which a display unit having a display is movably connected to a body unit having operation keys.
Some of portable terminal devices in recent years are provided with a display representation function composed of a liquid crystal and an organic EL (Electroluminescence). Further, a large number of portable terminal devices having a folding structure are spread. However, the conventional portable terminal device having the typical folding structure has such a problem that the display takes a vertically-elongated fixed configuration and is therefore poor of usability.
A variety of technologies are proposed in order to solve the problem. For example, Patent document 1 discloses a technology in which the display (display unit) is connected rotatably and/or movably to an operation board (body unit).                [Patent document 1] JP 2005-151166 A        